Entre Tu y Yo
by Esmer72
Summary: Acaso yo estoy equivocado y ella es verdaderamente un ángel que vino a protegerme de los demás demonios. No, ella es la más endemoniada, la que juega con mis pensamientos y desecha toda lógica en mi cabeza como sí de basura se tratará. UA. Naruhina, Sasusaku. Antes llamada 'Angel'.
1. El Comienzo del Deseo

**Los personajes y sus respectivos nombres le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura considencia.**

* * *

_Mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo ardía. ¿Quien acaso es esta mujer? La única que puede hacer a mi cuerpo vibrar de placer y al mismo tiempo estremecerlo con odio. Acaso estaré loco. Acaso perdí mi dignidad y la cordura de la que tanto me enorgullecía. Si acaso es así, todo fue por ella. Por esa maldita y a la vez bendita mujer._

-¡Naruto!-

Naruto cerro el libro dando un suspiro.

-Mujeres-pensó, y sin más remedio fue a ver lo que su nueva conquista quería.

-¡Naruto rápido!- no dejaba de gritar la mujer de cabellos rojizos. Al entrar Naruto pudo ver una pequeña cucaracha caminando desprevenida en el baño. Sin esfuerzo Naruto la mato de un pisotón, mientras veía a la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hay Naruto que bueno que estas aquí ya no...-

-Sal de aquí- la interrumpió Naruto, que ya caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

-Pero, Naruto todavía no hemos..-

-Se me quitaron las ganas, ahora hazme el favor de irte- la volvió a interrumpir Naruto. La chica estaba a punto de seguir insistiendo cuando Naruto la volteo a ver con una cara que claramente decía " vete o te mato". La chica salió del departamento corriendo y Naruto no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Siempre funciona- pensó y sin ningún remordimiento se acostó en la cama y volvió a abrir el libro.

_Todas ellas son iguales y aún así, ella sobresale. ¿Será mi odio contra ella o contra todas? La verdad es que no tengo idea. Ella con su cara de ángel y labios de tentación.. Ella que persigue mis noches y aparece en mis días. Ella a la que no puedo dejar y con la que no puedo estar._

* * *

El sol ya empezaba a brillar y las aves a cantaban mientras Naruto seguía soñando en el tercer cielo. Lentamente abrió un ojo al sentir el calor del sol en su cara. Dando un suspiro se levantó y fue al baño. De seguro una buena ducha lo despertaría.

* * *

-Buenos días señor Naruto- una simple chica de lentes y cabellos rubios sentada tras un escritorio lo saludo.

-mm..- fue toda la respuesta que recibió de Naruto, quien no perdió tiempo en entrar a su oficina.

Ya dentro se sentó en su gran silla de piel negra y se dispuso a empezar a trabajar. Naruto trabajaba para una editorial muy prestigiosa y de gran fama internacional. El era el presidente y su puesto se lo había ganado sudando sangre. Aunque poseía sólo una pequeña parte de las acciones de la editorial, su palabra y decisiones eran tomadas en cuenta y lo respetaban de gran manera.

-Señor Naruto, el señor Hiashi lo espera en la sala de juntas- Su secretaria, Shion, le informo.

-Avisa que voy para ya- le respondió Naruto con su típico frío carácter . Esta junta era muy importante ya que, según el señor Hiashi, cambiaría el futuro de la editorial.

Al entrar Naruto pudo ver los rostros de los demás empresarios y el del dueño de la editorial, el señor Hiashi. El tomo su habitual lugar a la derecha de el dueño, quien al notar su presencia lo saludo cortésmente.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, empezare con la junta- empezó el señor Hiashi con la voz autoritaria que sólo el poseía. -Todos aquí sabemos cuan importante es el futuro de la editorial Hyuga e igualmente sabemos lo importante que ha sido el trabajo del presidente de esta editorial, Naruto, quien es como un hijo para mi-

Naruto sabía por la boca del mismo Hiashi, que el no tenía hijos. Siempre se preguntó quien sería su heredero y quien ocuparía su lugar en la editorial. En lo profundo de su ser deseaba ser el quien fuera su sucesor y sabía que lo seria, debido al modo que Hiashi se refería a el.

-Por esta y más razones he decidido poner toda mi confianza en el señor Naruto y otorgarle un cargo muy especial- Hiashi continuo. Naruto estaba ansioso de oír las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Cómo ya muchos sabrán mi hija mayor regresa hoy de Inglaterra-

-¿Hija?- pensaba Naruto -¿de que hija esta hablando y que puesto es el que me otorgara?- miles de dudas empezaron a hacerse presentes en su mente y con ansiedad continuo escuchando al señor Hiashi.

-Ella necesitará el apoyo y la dirección de todos ustedes en especial la del señor Naruto, por eso he decidido que el señor Naruto sea quien se encargué personalmente de mi hija-

-¡¿Que?!- no dejaba de pensar Naruto.

-El seguirá en su puesto de presidente juntamente con mi hija y recibirá un mayor sueldo que el actual por su cooperación para preparar a la futura heredera de la editorial Hyuga-

Naruto no podía salir del shock. El tendría que compartir su puesto con una mocosa que seguramente había vivido toda su vida en una mansión de Inglaterra. Claro, le subirán el sueldo, pero eso no compensaba el hecho de que compartiría sus días con la persona que le había arrebatado todos sus sueños.

-En conclusión, mi hija estará aquí mañana para tomar su puesto y espero que la reciban como se debe recibir a una Hyuga- finalizo Hiashi quien al despedirse de Naruto y los demás empresarios salió apresuradamente.

* * *

Ya en su casa Naruto no podía terminar de creerlo. Fue un tonto al creer que el seria el heredero de los Hyuga. Claro, todo se queda en familia. De seguro esa chiquilla se la pasaría burlándose de el y de cómo un día trabajaría para ella. Este no había sido su día.

* * *

_Su piel tan suave como la seda y esos ojos infinitos que posee. No puedo entender como un ser tan bello pueda ser tan malo para el cuerpo y tan repugnante para el alma. Aunque cabe la posibilidad que no lo sea. Acaso yo estoy equivocado y ella es verdaderamente un ángel que vino a protegerme de los demás demonios. No, ella es la más endemoniada, la que juega con mis pensamientos y desecha toda lógica en mi cabeza como sí de basura se tratará. Eso, no lo haría un ángel._

Naruto quito la vista del libro y miro el escritorio al otro lado de la oficina. No podía dejar de pensar en esa hija de papi que vendría a ocupar el puesto que el con tanto esfuerzo se ganó. Nunca le daría gusto de hacerse menos ante ella. Al contrario mientras ella no fuera la dueña la trataría como a una secretaria. Ella no se podría quejar ya que ella estaba bajo su cuidado y se suponía que el la guiaría.

-Bueno al menos me divertiré haciendo sufrir ha esa babosa- murmuro Naruto.

-Conque aquí estas dobe- entro sin tocar su mejor amigo y vicepresidente de la editorial, Sasuke.

-¿Que querías?¿Que saliera saltando y aventando flores para esa mocosa?Uff ni loco-

-Pues deberías de hacerlo, con ese carácter, no dudo en que seas el primero al que despida cuando sea la dueña- respondió de mal humor Sasuke.

-Cómo sí tu tuvieras un carácter muy bonito, además si quiere que me despida. No tengo necesidad de andar de lame botas- respondió muy decidido Naruto.

-No me digas que te volverás millonario casándote con una rica- bromeo Sasuke. Esta broma hizo que a Naruto se le hicieran los ojos como platos.¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?

Era el plan perfecto. Seducciria a es a mocosa y la convencería de casarse con el. Se haría millonario y el heredero de los Huyga.

-Ahora que lo dices, si, me casare con una rica y me volveré dueño de la editorial. Me casare con la heredera de los Hyuga- exclamo muy emocionado Naruto.

-¿Te atreverías a jugar así con ella?- pregunto algo desconcertado Sasuke.

-Si, y no sólo jugare con ella sino que en cuanto me apodere de la empresa la dejare como a un trapo viejo- Naruto no sabía cuanto le costarían estas palabras.

* * *

-Buenos días señorita-

-Buenos días, tiene cita- pregunto Shion sin dejar de mirar los documentos sobre su escritorio.

-um...no estoy segura- respondió ella. Después de escapar de el montón de gente esperándola con regalos, flores, y demás cosas, no se preocupó sobre sí necesitaba una cita o no.

-Dígame su nombre y veré si el presidente la quiere recibir- le dijo Shion mientras empezaba a escribir en los documentos aún sin levantar la vista de ellos.

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga- respondió Hinata sin preocupación.

Shion la miro por primera vez . Pudo ver con asombro esos ojos como de nieve, característicos de los Hyuga. Se levantó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpe señorita Hyuga, este error no volverá a suceder- le dijo Shion con mucha preocupación.

-No se preocupe- le respondió con una sonrisa la Hyuga aunque un poco confundida.

-Por favor, pase-

* * *

-Señor Naruto-

-¿Si?- respondió Naruto algo molesto, no le gustaba que lo molestaran en medio del trabajo.

-Pase señorita-

Naruto esperaba que una mocosa entrara por la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una belleza de mujer entrar. Su piel era como de porcelana y sus ojos blancos como la nieve con un toque lila adornándolos aún más. Vestía como toda una mujer de negocios y en su rostro posaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días-

-Que hermosa voz- pensó Naruto -como de ángel-

Esta sería una conquista que disfrutaría.

* * *

_Entre más estamos juntos más la deseo. No debo y lo se, pero no puedo dejarla, es como una droga a la que soy adicto. Su cuerpo y sus labios no dejan mi mente. Cuanto quisiera arrancarle esa sonrisa y hacerla sentir el infierno por el que me esta haciendo pasar. Maldita sea ella y maldito su cuerpo._

Naruto suspiro y cerro el libro. Durante estos días había querido coquetear con ella y envolverla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ella muy apenas lo miraba y cuando le hablaba sólo era de trabajo. Pero el ya había tomado una decisión. Sería más brusco y la tocaría.

-Señor- una angelical voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya le dije que me llame Naruto-

-Esta bien, Naruto, puede venir necesito ayuda con estos papeles-

Naruto se levantó y camino al otro lado de la oficina donde se encontraba el escritorio de Hinata. Al llegar se inclinó por detrás para poder ver mejor los documentos mientras Hinata seguía sentada. Ella noto que el torso de el estaba muy cerca de su espalda. Naruto también lo noto y no tardo en aprovechar la situación.

Su mano se posó sobre el hombro de Hinata quien se tensó al sentir el contacto. Naruto empezó a mover su mano abajo lentamente por la espalda. Hinata solo mantenía una mirada sería mientras seguía viendo los documentos. El empezó ha mover su mano adelante para poder tocar sus senos. Estaba apunto de tocarlos y su mano empezó a temblar y el a sudar.

-Señor, no creo que deba hacer eso- le dijo Hinata con un tono de enfado. Seguidamente retiró su mano sacándolo de su trance.

-Hinata, yo...-

-Señor, yo puedo ser amable y muchos me toman como fácil por eso-

-Créame que no es así- trato de defenderse Naruto aunque el sabía cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Déjeme terminar- lo interrumpió muy molesta Hinata - Así como soy amable puedo volverme muy irritante. Le pido que guarde su distancia ya que nuestra única relación es y será laboral-

Dicho esto, salió de la oficina con los documentos para pedirle ayuda a otra persona.

Naruto solo suspiro. Ahora podría tirar su plan de casarse y hacerse millonario a la basura.

-Supongo que tendré que aguantarla hasta se valla de aquí- se dijo así mismo mientras volvía a su trabajo.

* * *

Hinata entro muy tranquila al baño. Ya dentro, cerro la puerta con llave para que nadie entrase. Se lavó la cara, que sorpresivamente estaba muy roja.

-¿Porqué?- se preguntó así misma. Toco su hombro y pudo volver a sentir esa mano y sus caricias . -¿Porqué me pasa esto?

Se estremeció al recordar lo bien que se había sentido la mano de el acariciando su hombro, su espalda, y por poco, sus senos. Le había gustado y no podía negar los latidos fuera de lo normal que daba su corazón cada vez que lo veía. Cada vez que el le coqueteaba o le regalaba una de sus seductivas sonrisas, su corazón se volvía loco y tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no sonrojarse.

-Esto está mal, yo vine a trabajar no a conseguir novio- se decía a ella misma tratando de convencerse.

Por más que lo negara, ella lo deseaba desde la primera vez que lo vio. Pero ella sabía que no sólo era atracción y eso era a lo que le temía. No quería llegar a sentir eso por el. Algo le decía que no debía enamorarse de el. El no era bueno para ella como ella no sería buena para el.

_Continuara..._


	2. Agua y Aceite

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos le pertenecen a el creador de Naruto._**

**_Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia._**

* * *

Más, quiero más. Lo quiero todo de ella. Nunca podré conformarme con lo que me da. Yo quiero más. Quiero que me diga que me necesita y me desea, como yo la deseo a ella. Necesito saber que no soy el único quemándose en este infierno lleno de deseo y tentación. Mi ángel, ¿porqué tu gozas del cielo y yo ardo en el infierno?

-Naruto- le llamo Sasuke, entrando a la oficina.

-¿Qué?- contesto Naruto obviamente irritado. Ya estaba cansado que a cada rato lo interrumpieran.

-No te ves muy contento-

-mm...-

-Sabía que no podrías seducirla- esto provoco el enojo de Naruto.

-Claro que puedo, pero prefiero evitarme un dolor de cabeza con esa presumida- le respondió de mala manera Naruto.

-Aja-

-Te crees el muy Casanova, haber seduce la tu-

-Podría, pero ya tengo a Sakura, además no lo decía por eso- contesto Sasuke con un tono burlón -Lo digo por los rumores que hay sobre ella-

-¿Qué rumores?- pregunto Naruto mucho interés.

-Al parecer, la señorita Hyuga estuvo a punto de casarse hace algunos años. Dicen que el novio se arrepintió el día de la boda -

-¿Porqué?- interrumpió Naruto.

-Yo que voy a saber-

-Casarse- pensó Naruto. Por eso se resistió a su seducción. No hay nada peor que una mujer despechada.

-Lo más raro es que ellos dos son amigos. Dicen que los han visto juntos en varias ocasiones-

Esto solo confundió a Naruto. Que mujer se hace amiga de la persona que le arruinó la boda.

-Pero tal vez todo eso sea mentira. No olvides que sólo son chismes de oficina- dijo Sasuke al notar la confusión del rubio.

-mmm...-

* * *

-Señorita Hyuga-

-Pase- respondió Hinata un poco fastidiada.

Toda la mañana estuvo escuchando los murmullos de las secretarías. No podía ir a ningún lado sin que todos los ojos se posaran en ella. La verdad no le importaban los chismes que hubiera sobre ella y mucho menos las miradas de lástima que le daban. Lo único que lograban con esos rumores era fastidiarla.

-Necesito que firme estos papeles- una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes se acerco al escritorio.

-Si- Hinata dejo de mirar a la chica un momento para firmar los papeles -disculpé, pero no creo que nos hayamos presentado-

-Creo que no señorita- respondió la chica con una sonrisa -Me llamo Sakura y soy la secretaria del vicepresidente-

-Mucho gusto y llámame Hinata-

-Esta bien, Hinata- le contesto Sakura -pero tu también llámame Sakura-

Hinata se pasó las siguientes horas platicando con Sakura y de como ninguna de las dos soportaban a las demás secretarías, con excepción de Shion. Al parecer Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke son amigos desde la infancia y cuando Naruto consiguió ser el presidente no dudo en contratar a sus viejos amigos.

-Si crees que ahora es algo pesado, debiste de verlo de niño. Se la pasaba corriendo por las calles haciendo travesuras y gritando que un día se convertiría en un gran empresario- le contó Sakura a Hinata que escuchaba con mucha atención.

-Y lo logro- interrumpió Hinata.

-Si, ¿Quien hubiera pensado que lo lograría, o que sería tan guapo y elegante?-comento Sakura -Aunque yo solo tenga ojos para Sasuke, no puedo negarlo. Naruto esta muy guapo.

-Si...muy guapo...- suspiro Hinata sin darse cuenta

Esto no paso desapercibido por Sakura quien sospechaba que algo ocurría entre Naruto y la futura heredera de los Hyuga.

-¿Te gusta Naruto?- casi grita Sakura.

-Yo...- Hinata no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro. Hinata no sabía que responder. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de la respuesta.

-Disculpe Señorita Hyuga, Sakura te necesitan en edición-las interrumpió una de las secretarías.

-Voy para ya- respondió Sakura -te salvo la campana Hinata-

-ah...si- suspiro Hinata -¿nos vemos luego?

-Claro- respondió Sakura sonriendo.

* * *

Perverso, esa es la única palabra que puede describir su corazón. Una simple palabra que carga más pesó que mil. Su corazón. ¿Tendrá corazón? No lo se, la verdad es que nunca me interesó. Siempre fue su cuerpo, yo no quería nada más. Aunque ahora lo deseo tanto, ese corazón nunca será mío, ni siquiera es de ella. Su único dueño es la maldad. Aquella maldad que pose totalmente a ese oscuro corazón. Claro, sólo si tuviera corazón.

Naruto cerro aquel libró para poder observar a la chica que se encontraba del otro lado de la oficina.

-Diablos, quien en su sano juicio dejaría a una mujer hermosa y rica, es como sacarse la lotería- pensó Naruto -aunque pensándolo bien, con el carácter que se carga...-

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo Señor Naruto?- una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-

Naruto no se había dado cuenta pero ya llevaba varios minutos observándola intensamente.

-Si desea decir algo, sólo dígalo- le dijo la pelinegra. A Hinata le molestaba que la observara tan detenidamente. Sentía que su piel se erizaba y como empezaba a ser muy consiente de cada uno de sus actos, pero había algo más. Era un sentimiento que ni ella misma podía describir. Algo desconocido pero familiar a la vez

-...yo- Naruto lo pensó mejor. Esta era su oportunidad de preguntarle sobre aquellos rumores -...más bien es una pregunta-

-¿Si?-

-Solo me preguntaba si...- Naruto trato de preguntarle pero temía de su reacción.

-¿Es sobre los rumores?-

-...Si...- suspiro el rubio -no crea que le hago caso a chismes de oficina, yo se que esas cosas no...-

-Es verdad- lo interrumpió Hinata -yo iba a contraer matrimonio hace unos años, pero la boda no se llevó a cabo-

-¿Y sobre el novio?-

-El novio y yo decidimos que no casarnos era la mejor decisión- respondió Hinata.

-¿Entonces usted y el novio siguieron con su relación o sólo son amigos?-

-Eso a usted no le incumbe- Le respondió Hinata muy molesta -ahora si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer-

-Maldita sea- pensó Naruto. La pelinegra no respondió su mayor duda -Diablos, que complicada es esta mujer-

* * *

-Sakura- esta era la tercera vez que la llamaba.

-¿Eh?-

-Nada, sólo que parece que estas en la luna- le respondió el pelinegro -¿Te paso algo importante hoy?-

-¿Se nota?- pregunto Sakura con genuina curiosidad.

-Algo- mintió Sasuke. El había notado la gran sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la ojiverde y dudaba que alguien no la hubiera notado.

-Hoy conocí a Hinata y es muy simpática- le empezó a contar Sakura -no creo que sea una despechada como dicen los rumores-

-¿No?-

-No, más bien todo lo contrario- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Entonces se llevan muy bien- comento Sasuke.

-Si, aunque no lo parezca Hinata es un mujer muy fuerte-

-No lo dudo- sonrió Sasuke recordando como la Hyuga había sobrevivido a la amenaza viva que es Naruto.

-Ah, casi se me olvidaba, tenemos cena con Ino a las 8- le recordó Sakura.

-Es mejor que vayamos de una vez- dijo Sasuke mirando el reloj que marcaba las 7:40.

-Si, Señor Puntual- comento Sakura mientras arremedaba a su novio.

Sasuke solo sonrió.

* * *

Otra vez esa mirada que carga tanto rencor y odio. ¿Será dirigida a mi? Tal vez. Nunca sospeche de su mirada. Siempre considere sus ojos como lo más tierno de sus ser. Pero su mirada no es tierna. No, es una mirada que cambia y penetra asta lo más profundo de tu ser. Sólo para llegar a tu alma y destrozarla. ¿Quien fue el idiota que dijo "Si las miradas mataran..."? Claramente, no conoció a mi ángel.

Naruto cerro el libro para darse una ducha. Necesitaba pensar y una ducha lo ayudaría.

-Hinata-

No podía dejar de pensar en ella por más que lo intentara. Era cómo una droga que poco a poco empezaba a hacer efecto.

- Pero que tonterías estoy pensando-

El nunca se aria adicto a una mujer. Ellas lo buscaban a el, ellas le rogaban a el. Nunca cambiaría esos papeles. Ni por esa mujer, ni por nadie. Además, Hinata solo le interesaba por curiosidad nada más. Nunca le interesaría esa mujer de ninguna otra forma.

El era el aceite y ella el agua. Nunca se podrían mezclar.

* * *

-Finanzas-

-El porcentaje de las acciones no decayó este mes. Se le pagó a los editores el 10% que pedían y recibimos un 20% de descuento por cada 150 libros de la impresora. También se recibió el pago de las distribuidoras de 200,000 dólares que nos debían hace un mes.-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Si, Padre-

-Has echo un buen trabajo Hinata- la felicito Hiashi.

-Gracias- respondió Hinata con un pequeño rubor.

-El siguiente mes saldré a un viaje de negocios- comento Hiashi -tendrás que darle tu reporte a Neji-

-Si Padre-

-Hinata-

La Hyuga levanto la cabeza para poder mirar a su padre.

-Me alegro por ti, se que has trabajado duro y por eso se que serás una digna heredera-

La pelinegra volvió su mirada al suelo. Hiashi solo continuaba observándola.

-Yo se lo que soy Padre- contesto la Hyuga -y no estoy segura de que sea la más adecuada-

-Lo eres- respondió Hiashi -antes no lo pensaba así, pero ahora se que no hay alguien más adecuada que tu-

* * *

-¿No hay nadie?- pensaba Hinata mientras reflexionaba en las palabras de su padre.

En ese momento entro Naruto a la oficina leyendo ese libro que siempre carga consigo. Al sentarse en su escritorio, Naruto cerro el libro y empezó a llenar varias formas que Shion le había dejado sobre el escritorio.

-¿Nadie?- seguía pensando la ojiblanca.

Cuando Hinata volvió sus ojos a Naruto pudo ver como el estaba haciendo llamadas y tomando varios bosquejos.

-Si que le gusta trabajar- pensó ella -¿Será el?

No, Naruto podría ser muy productivo y excelente en su trabajo, pero no tenía algo que es indispensable en los negocios.

Al hacer un negocio necesitas tener en cuenta tus habilidades y las mejores maneras de llegar a un acuerdo que te beneficie. Los negocios son como una apuesta en la que no es muy seguro si ganaras o perderás. Aveces las cosas no salen como tu quieres y terminas perdiendo más de lo que invertiste. Aún así no hay que lamentarse y echarle la culpa a tus habilidades. Lo que hay que hacer es levantarse y seguir con el siguiente negocio. No hay que quedarse atorado, tienes que extenderte a lo que esta adelante.

Eso es lo que le falta a Naruto. Hinata bien sabía que Naruto nunca se rendía por más difícil que fuera el objetivo y eso es bueno. Lo malo es no saber aceptar que aveces las cosas no suceden por alguna razón y que tal vez haya algo mejor adelante. Es bueno no rendirse, ella misma lo aprendió. Pero hay que aprender que existen límites a lo que uno puede o no hacer. Tu no controlas los negocios, así como no controlas las apuestas o las decisiones del destino.

* * *

-Sakura no creo que esto sea, como se dice, mi estilo-

-Te ves bien Hinata- le aseguró Sakura -hasta te vez más sexy-

Hinata solo se ruborizó a no más poder mientras la pelirosa le cepillaba su ahora largo cabello.

-No se Sakura, siempre lo he tendido corto-

-¿Segura que quieres que te lo corte?- le pregunto Sakura -Para mi te vez mucho mejor con el cabello largó-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Claro que sí, es más ¿Porqué no lo pruebas por hoy?-

-mmm..no se-

-Andale solo será hoy- le suplicó la ojiverde.

-esta bien-

* * *

Desear algo hasta que tu mismo deseo te consuma. Yo se lo que eso. Es como si una gran llamarada estuviera dentro de ti. Quemándote lenta y dolorosamente. Eso es el deseo. El deseo carnal. Pero no importa. No me importa. Mientras tenga esos labios, esa piel, esos besos y sus caricias, nada más importa. Sólo ella. No importa que me este quemando por dentro y que la desesperación se apodere de mi. No, nada de eso importa. Sólo ella.

Naruto cerro aquel libró que llevaba meses leyendo para poder concentrarse en el trabajo. Muy poco le duró la concentración cuando oyó a alguien abrir la puerta de la oficina.

-Hasta que al fin llega Señorita...-

Naruto se quedo callado al ver a la Hyuga entrar con su cabello largó y suelto. El ya había notado el crecimiento del cabello de la chica, pero ella siempre lo llevaba en una coleta. La verdad es que la Hyuga se miraba aún más hermosa con su largo y sedoso cabello suelto.

Naruto no pudo evitar acercarse al escritorio donde ya se hallaba la Hyuga.

-Perdone mi retraso Señor Naruto, pero tenía algunos asuntos pendientes-

-Esta bien- le respondió de una manera muy extraña Naruto a la chica.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Naruto ya no aguanto más el deseo de tocar aquel sedoso cabello. Lo acariciaba con tanta admiración y ¿amor?. No, Naruto no era alguien para esa cosa llamada "amor".

Cuando Naruto por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó el cabello de Hinata y retrocedió algunos pasos cerrando los ojos. Esperaba una regañada como la de la otra vez o al menos una cachetada.

Para su sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos no vio a una Hinata enojada lista para golpearlo. En cambio vio a una Hinata ruborizada hasta las orejas. No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso le había gustado?

-Hinata...-


	3. La Ladrona

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos le pertenecen a el creador de Naruto._**

**_Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia._**

* * *

-Hinata...-

-Yo...n-necesito ir p-por unas formas- Tartamudeo Hinata y in decir más, salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Naruto no salía de el shock. ¿Hinata? Esa no era Hinata, o al menos no la que conocía. Naruto se río de su propio pensamiento. ¿El? ¿Conocerla? Si apenas y sabía como se llamaba.

* * *

-¿Entonces?-

-Pues...- dudo la pelinegra.

-Bien, no insistiré más. Siéntate y te lo corto.-

Había llegado el final del día, el tiempo de decidir. Sakura y Hinata se encontraban en la habitación de la pelirosa, listas para el corte de cabello.

-No- porfín decidió Hinata -Mejor déjamelo así-

-Genial. Seria una pena tener que cortar un cabello tan lindo- sonrió satisfecha Sakura.

* * *

-Naruto-

-¿Qué quieres teme?-

-Sakura quiere que vallamos a cenar- le informo Saskue de la cita planeada por Sakura.

-Dile que estoy muy ocupado- la verdad Naruto no tenia muchas ganas de ir.

-También estará Hinata- murmuro su mejor amigo que empezaba a salir de la oficina de Naruto. Al llegar a la puerta sonrió discretamente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para persuadir a Naruto.

-¿Y a mi que?- Grito muy tarde Naruto, ya que el pelinegro ya había salido de la oficina.

* * *

Naruto había decidido ignorar a Hinata por el resto del día y concentrarse en su trabajo. En un momento de distracción, se puso a pensar sobre la cena y la oportunidad que se estaba perdiendo. Rápidamente decidió sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

A el que le importaba lo que hiciera esa mocosa. Aunque le rogase, nunca iría a cenar con ella. Tenía suficiente con soportarla todos los días en la oficina. Ni loco iría a cenar con ella.

* * *

-¿Listos para ordenar?- les pregunto muy cortésmente el mesero.

Un Naruto enojado se sentaba junto a una sonrojada Hinata, mientras Saskue y Sakura se sentaban del otro lado de la mesa. Después de ordenar, el silencio invadió su mesa.

-Que bueno que viniste Naruto. Sasuke me había dicho que estarías ocupado- intento romper el hielo Sakura después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

-Me desocupe antes de tiempo- le respondió Naruto. La verdad ni el mismo sabía como había llegado ahí. Fue como si su mismo cuerpo lo hubiera traído. El se encontraba muy concentrado trabajando y de repente se encontró a sí mismo en el restaurante con sus dos amigos y Hinata.

Por su parte, Hinata no estaba mucho mejor que Naruto. Ella había aceptado la invitación de Sakura sin saber que el rubio se encontraría ahí. Se sorprendió al verlo entrar al restaurante, y no pudo contener el sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado ayer. Todavia podía sentir su caricia.

-¿Y a ti Hinata?- la voz de Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto distraída.

-¿Qué si no te molesta compartir oficina con Naruto?-

Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto. Este la miraba indiferente pero con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-No. Me gusta porque asi aprendo mucho del Señor Naruto- respondió sin dejar de sonrojarse.

-¿Señor?- pregunto desconcertada la ojiverde -¿Le dices Señor?

-Ni que estuviera tan viejo- comento el rubio.

-No es por eso, sólo es por respeto-

-Por cierto Hinata, ¿Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto muy curiosa Sakura.

-Veintiséis-

-Yo pensé que eras más joven- hablo por primera vez en la noche Sasuke.

-Yo también, pero eres de nuestra edad- comento de nuevo Naruto, interesándose en la plática.

-Y yo que pensaba que era como una hermana mayor para ti- suspiro con tristeza la pelirosa.

-Lo eres- le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa. Sakura no hizo más que responderle con una sonrisa.

-Y muy mayor- cometió el gran error de hablar Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Nada- no tardo en responderle Naruto -Solo digamos que no aparentas tu edad-

Sakura no tardo en darle su merecido y casi lo tumba de la mesa con el puñetazo que le propinó.

-Pues a mi no me llaman Señor- lo respondió una muy enojada Sakura.

-Ni a mi frentona-

-¿Qué dijiste baka?-

Mientras estos dos seguían con su discusión, Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban muy quietos mirando toda la situación.

-No te preocupes, cuando traigan la comida se callarán- le comento un muy tranquilo Sasuke.

Tal como dijo Sasuke, en cuanto trajeron la comida los dos pararon su discusión. Sasuke sonrió al ver a Hinata sorprendida por el cambio tan grande que provocaba la comida en esos dos.

* * *

Al terminar de comer Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron que marcharse debido a una "emergencia", así que Naruto y Hinata optaron por marcharse también.

-¿Tienes coche o quieres que te lleve?- le pregunto Naruto a una sonrojada Hinata. ¿Era el o Hinata no había dejado de parecerse a un tomate toda la noche?

-No gracias, le llamaré a un chofer para que venga por mi- respondió Hinata. No creía poder soportar todo el camino a solas con Naruto.

-No es necesario- le sonrió el rubio -Yo te llevo-

Hinata se perdió en aquella sonrisa. Sintió de nuevo esa sensación que había luchado por no sentir.

-Vamos-

* * *

Por la mayor parte del camino Naruto se dedicó a conducir. Aún así no pudo evitar las miradas que de vez en cuando le mandaba a la pelinegra. Se veía muy linda y se moría por decírselo, pero no quería causar una escena como la de la otra vez. Aquella vez ella se portó muy a la defensiva e inmediatamente le cayo mal. Pero ahora que paso algo más de tiempo con ella, pudo notar que en realidad era una chica muy tímida.

-Hinata- hablo por primera vez Naruto en todo el camino. -Perdón por lo de la otra vez, me porté como un idiota-

Hinata se sorprendió por la actitud de Naruto.

-No, perdóname tu a mi, no debí reaccionar así-

-Tenías todo el derecho de enojarte- le respondió con una sonrisa para después suspirar.

-Sólo quiero que sepas, que no pienso que eres una chica fácil...eso me quedo muy claro- le dijo mientras reía, recordando la regañada que le había puesto.

-Supongo que...¿gracias?- respondió Hinata, quien se unió a su risa.

* * *

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos?- Sakura le pregunto al pelinegro que se hallaba a su lado, aparentemente muy cansado.

-Fue tu idea- le respondió un adormilado Sasuke. Después de dejar a sus amigos solos, se dirigieron al departamento de Sasuke para pasar la noche.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confusa la pelirosa.

-Que probablemente no fue buena-

Sakura solo se dedicó a echarle una mirada asesina a Sasuke mientras se alejaba de el.

-Sakura, vamos, fue una broma- trato de justificarse el ojinegro.

Sakura estaba a punto de pararse de la cama y empezar a hacerse la enojada.(Le encantaba hacer sufrir a Sasuke) Pero al voltear, pudo ver una de las pocas, raras, y casi extintas sonrisas de Sasuke, e inmediatamente se derritió por dentro. Se volvió a abrazar a el mientras seguía pensando en sus dos amigos.

* * *

-Aquí es-

-¿Aquí?-

Naruto se había sorprendido de que la villla de los Hyuga se encontrará a las afueras de la cuidad. Ahora sabía porque. ¡Era enorme! Podría cubrir cuadras, incluso una colonia entera. Parecía una pequeña cuidad donde todos eran familia.

-WOW, debes amar vivir aquí- comento Naruto mientras salía del coche.

-Lo cambiaría por un tranquilo departamento- Le respondió Hinata mientras le sonreía. Se fascinaba viendo la admiración de Naruto, le hacia recordar la primera vez que llego a aquel lugar.

-¿Es una oferta?- le pregunto el rubio. -Porque yo cambiaría el mío por una villa.-

Hinata solo río ante el comentario del chico. Desearía que fuera así de fácil.

-Señorita Hinata- un hombre de cabellos largos y ojos típicos de los Hyuga, se inclinó por reverencia, mientras le daba la bienvenida a Hinata. -Su padre a estado preguntado por usted-

-En un momento estoy con el- le respondió muy amablemente Hinata.

-Gracias por traerme Naruto, me la pase muy bien-

-Yo también- le sonrió el rubio.

Hinata se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y entro corriendo a la villa, seguro para ver a su padre. Naruto solo se quedo ahí parado mientras tocaba el lugar donde los labios de Hinata habían estado. Y de pronto, pudo sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en su estómago aumentar.

* * *

Hinata encontró a su padre sentado en el comedor. Aparentemente disfrutaba de una taza de te y galletas.

-¿Gustas?-

-No, gracias. Ya comí.- Le respondió la susodicha mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Se puede saber con quien?- Le pregunto algo serio, el líder de la gran familia Hyuga.

-Con unos amigos de la editorial-

-Entré ellos el Señor Uzumaki-

-Si- respondió Hinata con un rubor. No dudaba que alguien ya le hubiera informado a su padre de quien la había dejado a la puerta de la villa. Después de eso hubo un gran silencio en el comedor.

-¿Te gusta?- la pregunta de Hiashi salió de la nada y sólo hizo que la pelinegra se sonrojara más.

-Yo...No- le mintió a su padre y a ella misma.

-Sabes que no me gustan que las relaciones laborales y románticas se mezclen-

-Lo se- le dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Pero tu caso es diferente- esto sorprendió a la heredera Hyuga -No me importaría donde o de quien te enamoraras, sólo quiero que seas feliz-

La Hyuga miro a su padre con una sonrisa. De niña, uno de sus grandes anhelos era conseguir el amor de aquel frío hombre. Sufrió mucho, pero lo había logrado.

-Yo también quiero ser feliz-

* * *

_Cada día que pasa puedo ver las grandes diferencias entre ella y yo. Es como si todo nos separara. Pero, ¿cuándo hemos estado juntos? Nunca. Es cierto, yo la amo, y se que ella me ama. Al menos, eso es lo que quiero creer. Creer y soñar con que algún día ella y yo seremos uno. No me importa si gozamos juntos del cielo, o si ardemos los dos en el infierno. _

Naruto cerro el libro y lo puso sobre el buró que se encontraba a su lado. Había sido un día muy largó y necesitaba dormir. Aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. No mientras siguiera pensando en ella.

-Diablos- murmuro el rubio.

* * *

-Buenos días, Señor- lo recibió su sonriente secretaria con una taza de cafés en la mano.-Tome-

-Gracias- le murmuró Naruto mientras tomaba el café y entraba en su oficina.

Al entrar, pudo ver a Sakura buscando algo entre los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio de Hinata.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto medio dormido.

-¿No ves? Busco unas formas que me pidió Hinata-

De pronto se le olvidó que no había dormido toda la noche.

-¿Ya llegó? ¿Dónde esta?-

-En una junta con Sasuke- le respondió la pelirosa. -Aquí están-

Cuando volteó a ver al rubio, noto las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos y el cansancio en su pálido rostro.

-Parece que no dormiste en toda la noche- le comento Sakura algo molesta.-¿Fue muy demandante?

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

- La mujer con la que te acostaste- le respondió mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.-Mujeriego-

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto sorprendido Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Vas a negar que la causa de tu desvelada fue una mujer?-

Naruto solo desvío su mirada. En eso tenía razón. Aunque no de la forma en la que ella pensaba.

-Buenos días-

Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de la futura dueña. Naruto se alarmo. ¿Cuanto había escuchado?

-Aquí están las formas- le dijo Sakura mientras se las entregaba. -¿Ya acabó la junta?-

-Si- le respondió la Hyuga con amabilidad. Al parecer no estaba molesta.

-Buenos días, Hinata- la saludo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Señor Naruto.- le respondió sin voltearlo a ver.

-¿Señor?- pensó Naruto. Tal vez estaba un poco molesta.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla, Sasuke podría necesitarme- la pelirosa salió casi corriendo de esa oficina. La tensión que había en el aire la estaba sofocando.

Hinata, aún sin voltearlo a ver, se dirigió a su escritorio.

-Hinata, ¿exactamente cuanto escuchaste?- le pregunto el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza en acto de nerviosismo.

-Lo suficiente- le respondió cortantemente.

-Hinata, yo...no...- sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta.- No estuve con ninguna mujer anoche-

-Su vida personal no me interesa- le afirmo la pelinegra.- Usted puede hacer lo le plazca.-

Naruto suspiro. Ok, estaba muy enojada.

* * *

Hinata no sabía que le estaba pasando. ¿Porqué le decía esas cosas? Ella no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada, mucho menos estar enojada. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Aqui esta la información de la nueva autora-

-Gracias Shion- Hinata vio como Naruto recibía la información con una sonrisa. Se preguntaba si esa sonrisa causaba, en otras mujeres, la misma reacción que causo en ella. El rostro sonrojado de Shion mientras salía de la oficina, respondió su pregunta.

-Hinata podrías contactarte con la nueva autora- Le pidió Naruto mientras le entregaba la información.

-Es mujer, tal vez se lleve mejor con usted- le respondió Hinata mientras fingía buscar algo en su computadora.

Naruto suspiro. Seguía enojada.

-Hinata, ya te dije que anoche no paso nada- le repito Naruto por cuarta vez ese día.-¿Porqué no me crees?

-Su fama de mujeriego no habla muy bien de usted- lo ataco Hinata.-Además ya le dije que no me interesa su vida personal-

-Pues no lo parece- contraataco Naruto.-Asumiste algo que no era-

Hinata solo desvío la mirada, aún molesta.

-Es cierto que no dormí por causa de una mujer-

Hinata por fin se dignó a mirarlo.

-Pero no de la forma que piensas- se justifico Naruto. -Eh estado pensando mucho en una mujer y en mi relación con ella-

Ese fue un golpe duro para Hinata. Si le hubiera dicho que solo fue una aventura de una noche, se hubiera convencido a sí misma que Naruto no era más que un mujeriego. Pero el hablaba sobre una relación sería con una mujer. Una mujer que era capaz de robarle el sueño.

-Por eso no pude dormir anoche-

Hinata volvió a desviar la mirada. Naruto volvió a suspirar.

-¿Aún no me crees?- le pregunto.

-Te creo- le afirmo Hinata -No sabía que tenías novia-

-¿Novia?¿Yo?- le pregunto algo confuso Naruto.-No-

-Pero, esa mujer...-

-Ella y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo- la interrumpió el rubio.

-¿Trabajo?- pensó desconcertada la pelinegra.

-Pero ella ni siquiera me mira- continuo Naruto.-Tenemos muchas diferencias, pero aún así, no puedo dejar ee pensar en ella-

Hinata seguía mirándolo con expresión confusa. Naruto suspiro por cuarta vez en el día.

-Tal vez esto te ayude a entender-

Y en un instante, la barrera que Hinata puso entre ella y el amor, se derrumbó.

* * *

**_¿La relación de Hinata y Naruto va muy rápido? Tal vez. Pero no se preocupen, que es parte de la historia. Y disculpen por la demora. (⌒-⌒; )_**


	4. Máscara

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a el creador M. Kishimoto. **

**_Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. _**

* * *

Todavía recordaba todo, su rostro lleno de confusión y sus labios rogándole que los besara. Recordaba como la había tomado por la cintura, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la estaba besando. El solo quería explicarle y dejarle las cosas en claro. Nunca se imaginó que terminaría besándola.

-Que cursi- murmuro mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio.

Nunca le había pasado esto. ¿Porqué sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber quien era la ladrona de sus noches? Nunca le importo lo que las mujeres pensaran de el. ¿Porqué sólo ella? ¿Qué la hacia tan especial?

-Diablos- se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez -¿Qué me esta pasando?-

-Deja de golpearte la cabeza dobe.- le dijo Sasuke quien acababa de entrar - No querrás quedar más idiota de lo que ya estas.

-Mira quien habla- murmuro Naruto -¿Que haces aquí teme?

-Sakura y Hinata se encerraron en mi oficina.-

-Ja, hasta de tu propia oficina te corren- se burlaba el rubio.

-Hmp- se limitó a contestarle el pelinegro -Estoy seguro que tienes algo que ver en esto-

-¿A sí?- le pregunto Naruto tratando de fingir desinterés.

-Hinata entro muy rara, y toda roja de la cara- le comento con un tono sospechoso -¿Qué hiciste dobe?

-¡Nada! Bueno...sólo la bese pero...-

-Así que sigues con ese plan estúpido de enamorar a Hinata- lo interrumpió Sasuke.

-Claro que no.- se molesto el rubio - Si la bese fue por deseo no por interés.

Tenía que admitirlo, en un principio se le había echo muy buena idea enamorar a Hinata, pero después de conocerla mejor, no sabía ni como se le había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza. Ni el seria tan sin vergüenza para enamorar por interés a alguien como ella.

-Entonces, te gusta.-

-Eso creo...-

-¿Estas enamorado?- le pregunto Sasuke, quien se hallaba con una rara curiosidad no muy típica en el.

-¡No seas cursi!- le grito Naruto mientras le aventaba lo que tuviera a su alcance. -Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces que estas haciendo?- pregunto a duras penas esquivando los objetos tirados hacia el.

Naruto se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Deseaba a Hinata y no podía negarlo. Lo que no deseaba era una relación. El nunca se amarraría a estar con una mujer. Además, Hinata solo era uno mas de sus caprichos sexuales. Lo superaria o eso era lo que quería creer. Pero en realidad ese extraño sentimiento hacia Hinata crecía cada vez más. Haciéndose más fuerte, más profundo.

-Sea lo que sea, deberías dejárselo claro.-

Eso ya lo sabía, pero no sabia como. Ni siquiera era claro para el. Todo eso del amor era un terreno desconocido para Naruto. Tenía poca experiencia y la poca que tenía no había sido muy placentera. Tenía que retroceder. No podía pisar de nuevo ese terreno. No importa que tenga que reprimir su deseo por Hinata. El no podía enamorarse, no debía hacerlo.

-Lo haré...-

* * *

Hinata opto por irse a la villa después de haber hablado con Sakura. No se sentía con ganas de trabajar y dudaba que pudiera. No mientras el estuviera tan cerca.

Todavía no podía creerlo, la había besado y no sólo eso, le confeso que era ella quien le había robado el sueño. No podía haber estado más feliz. Pero eso mismo fue a lo que le tuvo miedo. A enamorase de Naruto y que el la hiciera feliz. Aunque fuera su mayor anhelo, ella no podía condenar a Naruto a una vida junto a ella. No sería justo.

Aún así, no pudo evitar salir corriendo a contárselo a Sakura. Todavía recordaba las preguntas imprudentes de su amiga.

-¿Besa bien? ¿Intento tocar de más? ¿Te gusto?-

-¡Sakura!-

¿Qué si le gusto? Le encantó. Todavía podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, su respiración mezclada con la suya, y aquel calor en sus mejillas que al parecer no planeaba irse en todo el día. En conclusión, el mejor beso de su vida. Claro, nunca le diría eso a Sakura.

* * *

-¡Oye! Porque siempre tenemos que ver las películas que tu escoges.-

Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando iban al cine. Discutían por la película, Saskue la besaba y prometía recompensarla, y ella cedía. Pero esta vez sería diferente. Ella escogería la película y nada se lo iba a impedir.

-Porque cuando vemos las películas que tu escoges siento que me va a dar diabetes de tanta dulzura y cursilería- le respondió Sasuke quien temblaba de solo recordar la clase de películas que le gustaban a Sakura.

-Pues disculpa que no estén bañadas de sangre como las tuyas.- le reclamo Sakura que no se quería quedar atrás. - Pero si no quieres ver una película que a mi me guste, mejor nos vamos y me dejas en mi departamento.-

Sakura había usado su arma más poderosa. La espada de doble filo. No cita, no sexo. Doble filo porque también le afectaría a ella.

-Esta bien, tu escoges. Molesta.-

-Pero aún así me amas- le afirmo Sakura mientras se ponía de puntitas para darle un corto beso en los labios. - Te amo.-

El también la amaba, y aunque su tonto machismo no le permitía decírselo, se lo demostraría.

-Vámonos-

-¿Qué, adonde?- le pregunto la pelirosa mientras Sasuke la llevaba casi arrastrando a su coche.

-Mi departamento- le respondió Sasuke sin voltearla a ver.

-Pero, la película ya...-

-Después- le interrumpió mientras se subía al auto.

-Que impacienté- murmuro Sakura cuando comprendió el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke.

Sasuke la amaba y mucho. Aquella mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes era lo único que realmente amaba y no la dejaría ir nunca. No quería volver a experimentar el dolor de perder a alguien amado. Nunca.

* * *

-Buenos días Shion-

-Buenos días señorita Huyga- le correspondió el saludo la secretaria de presidencia, Shion.

-El señor Naruto...¿se encuentra en la oficina?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo la Hyuga.

-Si señorita, llego hace media hora, y pregunto por usted.- le contesto Shion.

-¿Por mi?- pensó para sí misma Hinata. -Gracias Shion.-

* * *

Dejárselo en claro. Eso sería fácil. Tan sólo tenía que decirle que no deseaba una relación estable por el momento y que por favor disculpara su comportamiento de ayer. Fácil.

-A quien engaño- pensó Naruto.

Como sería capaz de decirle que no quería nada con ella. Que lo que paso ayer fue un arrebato de deseo y no de amor. Como podía decirle eso cuando esos bellos ojos que parecían envolverlo en su suavidad, lo miraran fijamente. Como podía dejarle en claro algo que ni siquiera estaba claro para el.

¿Qué sentía por Hinata? ¿Deseo? Si, la deseaba y mucho, pero había algo más. Algo que no se atrevía a encontrar. No quería saber lo que realmente sentía por ella. Tenía miedo. Miedo a una relación que no podría llevar. El no era hombre de una sola mujer y a la larga solo lastimaría a Hinata. No quería lastimarla y no quería lastimarse a el.

-Naruto-

-Hola, no escuche cuando llegaste.- le dijo nervioso Naruto. No esperaba que llegara tan temprano. No le dio tiempo de practicar todo la excusa que había preparado. No estaba listo.

-Fue hace un momento- le comento la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento en su parte de la oficina.

Naruto suspiro, al parecer ella no tocaría el tema. Eso le daría tiempo para repasar su excusa y decírsela más tarde.

-Naruto, sobre ayer...-

Se había equivocado. Piensa Naruto, piensa.

-Yo...quería hablar contigo...sobre eso-

Naruto tomo aire.

-Yo también quería hablar de eso.- la interrumpió el ojiazul. - Verás Hinata, siento mucho lo que paso ayer. Fue una imprudencia de mi parte, un arrebato. Lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sólo esperó que podamos seguir siendo amigos.-

Decirlo fue más difícil de lo que había pensado. Hinata lo miraba con un rostro claramente confundido y el sentía un gran nudo en la garganta. Pero tenía que decírselo antes de que alguno saliera lastimado.

* * *

La heredera Huyga había entrado sin que el rubio se diera cuenta. Estuvo unos segundos observándolo mientras el pensaba seriamente en algo. ¿Sería acaso el beso de ayer? Tal vez ella no era la única que no podía parar de pensar en aquel suceso.

Lo saludo y se fue a sentar, pero aún no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso y en su significado. ¿Porqué la beso? ¿Acaso quería algo con ella?

-No.- se respondió a sí misma.

Naruto sabía bien que ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres. Y estaba segura que Naruto no buscaba algo serio con ella. Pero entonces, ¿que pretendía con ese beso?.

-Naruto, sobre ayer...- empezó a decir la pelinegra. Tenía que sacar el tema antes de que la tensión que había en el aire la ahogara. -Yo...quería hablar contigo...sobre eso-

Acto seguido el rubio se dispuso a darle una explicación.

Ella sabía que una relación entre ellos dos solo terminaría en desastre y ser sólo amigos sería una mejor opción. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir aquel familiar hueco en el estomago.

El no había considerado ni siquiera una relación seria con ella. No la había considerado lo suficientemente digna. Ningún hombre lo había echo. Ella nunca seria lo suficientemente valiosa para que un hombre sacrificaría su estilo de vida y su dignidad por ella. Ningún hombre en su vida lo había echo, ¿porqué sería Naruto el primero?

-Bien.- suspiro Hinata. -Eso me tranquiliza un poco.-

Le dedico una tierna sonrisa a Naruto y recibió una a cambio.

Esa sonrisa solo le hizo pensar en lo difícil que sería ponerle una máscara de amistad a sus sentimientos por Naruto. Porque ella bien sabía que lo que sentía por Naruto pasaba los límites de la amistad. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, lo supo cuando vio aquella sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Eso fue todo?-

-Si, quedamos en solo ser amigos.-

-¿Amigos?- pregunto algo desconcertada Sakura. -Con derechos, ¿no?.

-¡Sakura!- le medio grito-susurro Hinata a su amiga pelirosa. No quería que medio restaurante se diera cuenta de sus problemas amorosos. (Si así podía llamarlos.)

-Era broma, broma- le repetía Sakura mientras reía y ponía sus manos frente ella en modo defensivo. -Pero ya enserio, no se porqué Naruto no deja de hacerse el Don Juan y sienta cabeza de una vez.-

-No es que lo mire bien, pero tal vez es su manera de ser; de vivir.- comento la Huyga.

-Ó tal vez, sólo tiene miedo-

-¿Miedo?- preguntó Hinata.

-Si- le respondió la ojiverde. -Verás, Naruto siempre fue alguien muy solo. Por eso creo que se lleva bien con Sasuke. Se identifican entre ellos.-

-Los dos son huérfanos- continuo Sakura al ver la confusión de su amiga. -No tienen familia. Los dos crecieron en un orfanato. -

-Entonces...-

-Si, ahí se conocieron- la interrumpió la pelirosa. -Mi tío daba clases de defensa personal en el orfanato, aunque los únicos que tomaban la clase eran Sasuke y Naruto. Yo iba de vez en cuando con el, y ahí los conocí.-

-Yo...no me lo imaginaba- le dijo sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Por eso pienso que Naruto tiene miedo- siguió con su relato Saukra. -No quiere tener algo, solo para después perderlo.-

* * *

-¿Otra vez?-

Naruto solo sacudió la cabeza al oír la voz de aquella mujer. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan chillona?

-Lo siento- se disculpó Naruto mientras sacaba su flácido miembro del interior de aquella chica. Era la tercera vez que perdía su erección.

-Tu fuisteis el que me llamo, y ahora me sales con que tu 'amiguito' no esta dispuesto.-

-Mira Margaret...-

-Sofía- lo corrigió la rubia.

-Como sea- le dijo un muy irritado Naruto. - Sería mejor que te fueras.-

-No necesitas pedírmelo- le contesto la chica. Salía de la cama totalmente desnuda y sin pudor alguno. -Ni siquiera pienses en volverme a llamar.-

-No será un problema-

-Idiota- murmuro la rubia mientras recogía su ropa del piso.

* * *

_Soy un adicto. Adicto a sus labios, a su piel, a sus ojos, a todo de ella. Pero, ¿por qué?._

_No lo se. No quiero averiguarlo. Su piel en mi piel, sus labios en los míos, eso es todo lo que necesito. No necesito la lógica. No quiero la razón. Sólo la necesito a ella. Sólo la quiero a ella. Soy un adicto. Adicto a ella._

Naruto cerro aquel libró y lo guardo en el cajón del buró.

No había parado de pensar en su impotencia de hace rato. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que decidió dejarles las cosas en claro a Hinata. Dos semanas, en las que no puedo tener relaciones. Dos semanas sin sexo. Ese era un nuevo récord para Naruto.

Dejemos lo claro, Naruto tenía toda la intención de continuar con su activa vida sexual. Al parecer, el que se había negado era su 'amiguito'. Por más que Naruto lo intentara, no podía mantener una erección.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Todo comenzaba muy bien, su amiguito listo para la batalla. Hasta que escuchaba a la chica gemir. No podía evitar abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios. Lo miraba todo, y ahí su amiguito se despedía.

No es que fuera un impotente, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera era su culpa.

Era la culpa de ellas. Sus labios no eran _**sus**_ labios, su piel no era **_su_** piel, y sus ojos definitivamente no eran los **_suyos_**. En verdad, tampoco era su culpa.

Todo era culpa de ella. Hinata.

¿Porque diablos se le metía a la mente cuando estaba a punto de divertirse?

Era natural que el empezara a hacer comparaciones. Esas chicas no le llegaban ni al talón a Hinata y a causa de ello, perdía su erección. Simplemente, no hayaba inspiración en ellas. Porque con Hinata era otra historia. Con sólo imaginársela debajo de el.

-No.- Naruto suspiro. -Amiga Naruto, solo amiga.-

¡Al coño con solo amiga! El necesitaba poseerla. No sería capaz de seguir con su vida mientras no lo hiciera. La deseaba y la iba a tener. Aunque tuviera que tragarse sus palabras y romper esa máscara de amistad que el mismo había puesto entre ellos.

* * *

-Vaya- un hombre que sorprendidamente se parecía a una serpiente hablo. -Nunca pensé verte por aquí.-

-No es por gusto.- le respondió una figura que salía de entré las sombras.

-Entonces, que te trae a este humilde lugar- le pregunto aquel hombre.

-Tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo, Orochimaru- le respondió la figura que poco a poco empezaba a asimilarse a un chico de cabellos negros.

-Dispara.- le contesto la serpiente, Orochimaru.

-Has visto a esta persona.- le dijo mientras estampaba una foto en la mesa.

-No lo se- le respondió desinteresadamente Orochimaru. -Tal vez me puedas refrescar la memoria.-

El chico saco de la bolsa del pantalón una gran cantidad de billetes.

-Habla.-

-Estuvo aquí por unos días, pero se marchó hace un mes.- le comento aún con desinterés.

-¿Menciono a donde iba?-

-No.- le dijo la serpiente con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Es un chico muy callado, como tu. Pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-Vaya, se me olvido.-

El chico le volvió a dar otro fajo de billetes.

-Oí algo sobre el Sharingan.-

-¿El Sharingan?- pregunto confuso el chico.

-Ya sabes, el club ese que esta de moda.- le informo Orochimaru. -Se encuentra en el norte, pero estoy seguro que tu sabrás como dar con el.-

El pelinegro se limitó a pararse de la mesa e irse de inmediato.

-Oye.-

El chico volteó.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Sasuke Uchiha.-

Sasuke solo gruño y salió de ahí. Un solo pensamiento en su mente. El Sharingan.

* * *

**¡¿Actualización a media semana?! Si. La verdad, tenía muchas ganas de subir otro capítulo pero la escuela no me dejaba. Aún así apreté un poco mi horario y por fin pude acabar este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Son luces en la oscuridad que es el escribir.**

ヽ(´o｀；


End file.
